Garfield
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: Oneshot request made by RedXgirlfriend. Uh oh BB asked stillsufferingamnesia Titan Terra out on a date and she said yes. What's Raven gonna think about that? BBRae in the end. OLD NOOB FIC. READ AT OWN RISK.


It's not fair

Author's note: Here's a one-shot requested by RedXgirlfriend. I'm sorry if it came out a bit too…emotional. My Mom's in the hospital at the moment and I'm being a bit…oversensitive right now.

Raven's P.O.V

I'm sitting in my room, trying to read a book. That's right. _Trying_ to read. I bet you never though I'd say that did you?

Well, life's full of surprise's Beastboy.

You surprised me, today. I didn't know that could happen, I didn't know I could get sad, I didn't know my heart could break so easily.

_Flashback_

_"DUDES!" you came running into the room out of breath. You barely noticed that the room was empty, except for me. You were so happy…_

_I hid a smile behind my book, slightly amused to see you so disorientated._

_"I-pant-she said-pant-BEST DAY-pant-OF MY-pant-LIFE!" You collapsed onto the couch next to me, trying to regain your breath. _

_I raised an eyebrow, trying to keep my voice its normal monotone "What happened?"_

_You paused for a moment, taking calming breaths. Finally you faced me with a grin and said nine words. _

_Nine words._

_You broke my heart with nine simple words._

_"Terra said she'd go on a date with me!"_

_I froze, my breath caught in my throat. I felt my heart tear itself into two pieces and drop._

_"What…?" I asked, at a loss "How…? But doesn't she…?"_

_"Have amnesia? Yeah! But you know I've been sneaking out a lot? It was so I could see her! And SHE SAID SHE'D GO OUT WITH ME!" you yelled proudly then got up "I gotta tell Cy! Bye Raven!" you ran off. Leaving me alone with my emotions._

_Anger._

_Jealousy._

…_Heartbreak._

_Disbelief._

_Powerful, ruthless emotions trying to take me over. I put my hands to my head, they were all talking at once…_

_You'd been sneaking out all those times…I was so worried…to see her…you just left…didn't even tell me…you told her…I thought we were friends…friends don't keep secrets…I told you secrets…did you tell her them…you…me…her…_

_Tears streamed down my cheeks, objects were being taken over. My power was out of control. I didn't notice. I didn't care. Things exploded. I ran out the room, hands over my head, tears down my cheeks and explosions following my every move._

_End Flashback_

That was hours ago. I've calmed down now. I'm still crying, I've come up to one thousand five hundred and seventy two tears, but at least things aren't blowing up anymore. Over half the things in my room are destroyed thanks to you. But they can be fixed. They can be replaced. That's not gonna happen with my heart. It's still broken. I can feel its two halves, heavy and cold, in my chest. Weighing me down.

Why are you doing this Beastboy?

_Why?_

Did I do something?

Do you hate me?

Do you like seeing me suffer like this?

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

_-SMASH!-_

Why are you with her?! What about me?! Do all those moments we shared mean nothing to you?!

_-CRASH! BANG!-_

I comforted you when Terra was gone! I SHOWED EMOTION FOR YOU! Only you! I could have destroyed Titan's Tower but I still showed it. I STILL comforted you! And THIS is how you repay me!

_-BREAK!-_

Why did you have to make me fall for you! _WHY_?! Your stupid smile and stupid pointy ears and stupid jokes and-!

My tears are STILL falling! I hate you Beastboy! I hate you! Do you hear me!

"I HATE YOU!"

_-CRASH! BANG! SMASH! BREAK!-_

"Uh Rae? Is everything okay?"

For the second time that day I freeze. I open my once shut eyes, the objects previously floating around me fall to the floor, and I stare at the door.

"Beastboy?" I whisper incredulously "I-Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hey Rae, are you…alright?"

Suddenly my anger returns, why should I answer you? _You_ are the only reason I'm upset right now.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Terra?" I ask coldly

There was a pause "No."

"What?"

I was surprised, Terra's your dream girl, why in the world did you leave her to come and check up on me?

"Terra and I…." You sigh, it was a sad sigh "Rae have you ever met someone after a really long time of not seeing someone and suddenly feel as if that someone's not _your _someone?"

It took me a moment to understand what you said, then another moment to believe it.

"You mean…Terra isn't _your_ someone anymore?"

My door was still closed. Somehow it made talking easier.

I heard you sigh again "Raven she isn't even _Terra_ anymore. She doesn't remember me, or _anything_, she doesn't like the outdoors anymore, she doesn't pull faces, she even changed her name!"

I fell silent for a moment. Despite my anger, I feel…sorry for you. I know you liked Terra, A LOT and I know what it's like to lose someone you like, maybe even love.

"I'm sorry Be…Garfield. I'm sorry."

There was silence for a moment.

"Call me Gar. Garfield doesn't go well for the ladies."

I laugh.

Me.

Raven.

Laughing.

There was a thump as you hit the floor outside, probably from shock. But I couldn't help it, it's just, that was the funniest thing you had ever said.

"What the-Rae? Raven? Did you just…_laugh_?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" and the monotone has returned

"NO! Er, no, no. It's just…you _never_ laugh."

"Well thank you Beastboy, I feel SO much better."

"W-well-I mean-I didn't mean….It's nice." you finished lamely

There was a pause.

"Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome."

Another pause.

"So who is it?" I ask eventually,

"Who is who?"

"'Your someone' if it isn't Terra who is it?"

A very pause.

You whisper one word.

"You."

For the third time, I froze.

"What?" I choked out.

"You. You're my special someone."

I hesitate, an idea coming into my head, I slowly stand up and open the door. I lock eyes with you, completely unemotional.

Then I kiss you.

A quick simply kiss on the lips that feels like heaven on earth.

I look up into your shocked eyes and smile "Right back at you."

"Garfield."


End file.
